volver a verte
by Vampireandbloody
Summary: Carlisle convirtió a Edward en vampiro pensado que no le quedaba nadie mas en el mundo, pero se había equivocado, aun estaba su prometida, Isabella, quien fue convertida el mismo día por otra persona.¿El destino dejará que se reencuentren nuevamente?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie meyer, la trama de la historia le pertenece a la autora BloodyCheek, solo corrijo sus errores y lo subo a mi propia cuenta, ella ah aceptado esto…. Espero que les guste.**

**Summary:**** Carlisle convirtió a Edward en vampiro pensado que no le quedaba nadie más en el mundo, pero se había equivocado, aun estaba su prometida, Isabella, quien fue convertida el mismo día por otra persona.¿El destino dejará que se reencuentren nuevamente?**

Isabella Pov

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, ya hoy se cumplían 150 años de su muerte. Extrañaba tanto la compañía de mi prometido, Edward Masen.

Aun recuerdo el día en el que él murió debido a la gripe española, recuerdo haber salido del hospital llorando descontroladamente y dirigirme hacia mi casa, solo ya que mis padres y los padres de él habían muerto por la misma gripe. Aun recuerdo como alguien me agarró por mi espalda y mordiéndome mi cuello, luego me había dicho " lo siento, no quise hacerlo" y se fue, dejándome sola y tirada en el medio del bosque, esos tres días fueron horribles, todo el tiempo pensé que me quemaba viva y lo peor es que no podía gritar pidiendo que me mataran.

Ahora afortunadamente no me encuentro sola, poseo la compañía de Alice y Jasper, ellos están juntos, son pareja. Aunque yo los ame demasiado y ellos me amen a mí, el dolor de mi pecho, el maldito vacio que siento, no se iba… sabía que nunca se iría.

Alice puede ver el futuro. Ella no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, pero gracias a sus visiones me encontró y juntas empezamos a alimentarnos de animales y a sobrevivir con esa dieta. Después de algunos años, comenzamos a buscar a Jasper, "el príncipe azul" de las visiones de Ally. A ella le encanta ir de compras, mejor dicho es adicta a las compras, generalmente me arrastra hacia el shopping para ser su BarbieBells. Posee un aspecto de un duendecito por su baja estatura, su pelo es de color negro intenso y es corto, no le llega ni a los hombros, sus puntas se dirigen a cualquier dirección, parece que ellas mismas tienen vida propia, sus ojos eran dorados como los nuestros, por cazar animales.

Jasper es el más reciente con nuestro estilo de alimentación, él desde el principio de su transformación se alimento de humanos, nosotros lo hicimos también, pero no tanto tiempo como él. Jazz puede controlar y percibir las emociones de los demás, es rubio y posee los ojos dorados, y es extremadamente guapo, pero yo solo lo veo como un hermano, mi único hermano.

Y yo no soy nada fuera de lo común, mi pelo es color castaño oscuro, como una vez fueron mis ojos, tengo una estatura normal, ni muy alta ni muy baja y soy menudita, según mis hermanos también soy muy guapa.

Algo que tenemos en común es que nos encanta la velocidad, somos muy adictos a ella. Por lo tanto Alice posee un Porche 3 turbos de color amarillo patito y una moto; Jasper un mercedes convertible de color azul metalizado y dos motos; y, por último yo poseo un Astron Martin blanco con vidrios polarizados y al igual que Jazzy, dos motos.

Vivíamos en Alaska, pero como para nuestra edad nos veíamos exactamente iguales que cuando habíamos llegado decidimos mudarnos. Ya habíamos construido una casa en el interior del bosque de forks y que era allí donde nos mudaríamos. La casa, o mejor dicho mansión, era hermosa, poseía tres pisos y grandes ventanales que daban la vista al extenso bosque y por exigencia de Alice construimos tres armarios del tamaño de dos habitaciones juntas cada uno.

Mañana empezarías de nuevo el instituto, en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Edward Pov

Hoy se cumplían 150 años desde que me convirtieron en lo que soy, un vampiro.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, me había encontrado agonizando por la gripe española. Creyendo que estaba solo en el mundo, me clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello y la ponzoña hizo su efecto, convirtiéndome. Pero él no se dio cuenta de que si había alguien que quedaba para mi, una persona a la que yo amaba con todo mi alma y que ella me amaba a mí, era mi prometida: Isabella Marie Swam o como le gustaba que la llamáramos Bella. La extraño demasiado, todos los días pienso en ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos de color chocolate que tanto me gustaban, su pelo, su actitud, básicamente pensaba en todo relacionado a ella.

Sin ella no puedo vivir, ya hubiese ido hacia los Vulturis para que me mataran, pero mi familia es lo único que me retiene.

Entiendo a mi padre, Carlisle, una parte de mi está furioso porque él fue quien me convirtió, pero también esta la otra parte que entiende porque lo hizo: el estaba solo y necesitaba compañía en este mundo, alguien como él, que viviera eternamente. Además es muy generoso, me daba todo lo que necesitaba, me trataba como su verdadero hijo.

Su aspecto es parecido a "un dios griego" según las mentes de las enfermeras con quien trabaja, es alto y con buen físico, posee pelo de color rubio y sus ojos dorados, característicos de nuestra alimentación.

Mi madre, Esme, es muy comprensiva, cariñosa y maternal, me trata como si yo fuese su verdadero hijo y yo la trato como mi verdadera madre. Ella no es muy alta pero tampoco es baja, su cabello color marrón oscuro baja cae en ondas hasta su cintura.

Rosalie, mi hermana, a pesar de que no posee ningún, trajo la belleza a este mundo, es rubia, flaca y con curvas, pero yo solo la veo como una hermana, mi Bella era para mí mucho más hermosa. Sus actitudes no son muy agradables, puede llegar a ser egocéntrica y egoísta, pero una vez que la conociste, ella es buena y se preocupa por vos.

Emmett, mi hermano y esposo de Rose. Es divertido, le encanta hacer bromas y apuestas. Es grande, con aspecto de un Oso y posee el pelo color marrón, como el de Esme.

Tanto como a mis dos hermanos y a mí, nos encanta la velocidad. Rose posee un BMW rojo descapotable, Emmett un Jeep verde oscuro y yo un volvo gris.

Ahora estamos viviendo en Forks, en una casa afuera de la ciudad, en el medio del bosque, ya que para nosotros esa ubicación es favorable porque estamos más cerca de los animales que nos alimentamos.

-De nuevo, instituto- refunfuñó entre dientes Rosalie "_humanos, qué más da, siempre te ven como una supermodelo, te quieren hablar por la belleza que posees nada más""son unos estúpidos" "¿Cuántas veces más vamos a tener que rehacer el instituto?" "parece que no sabemos nada cuando en realidad vimos todo año tras año, al repetir los cursos" "Si los maestros supieran que sabemos más que ellos, pagaría por ver su cara"_los pensamientos de Rosalie llegaron a mi mente, si hubiese una forma de poder bloquearlo ya lo hubiese hecho años atrás.

Yo tampoco poseía demasiadas ganas de asistir de nuevo con todos esos humanos. Pero presentía que algo pasaría algo bueno.

**Al fin termine de editar toda esta historia, espero que les guste.  
Debo repetir que esta historia no me pertenece es propiedad de la autora BloodyCheek, ella me las dio para que le corrija los errores de ortografía y que las publique en mi propio anfictión, ya que ella se retiró del suyo.**

**También la autora BloodyCheek creó la historia **_**solo nosotros**_** que ya la eh terminado de editar, la voy a continuar una vez que termine con todas las historias.**

**El Summary de solo nosotros es este por si quieren leerlo:**

**Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿como reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos mas... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo mas importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?**

**También estoy haciendo mi propia historia, somos hibridas, si la leen espero que les guste.**

**Summary: ****La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas….****¿Por qué ellas son así?**

**Bueno volviendo a esta historia.**

**Me encantaría que la comenten, eso me hace muy feliz :3**

**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo o algo me mandan un mensaje o por el mismo Reviews. Nos leemos pronto, Vampireandbloody. **


End file.
